


Childish Adventures

by familymatters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Basically anyone i can fit in, Fluff and Crack, Gen, It's just these two being cute, some AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familymatters/pseuds/familymatters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna and Enma have been friends for years. Well it's more like Enma trying to make sure Tsuna doesn't do anything stupid.<br/>Where Enma is the sensible one and Tsuna is the one that comes up with all the silly ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making a Friend

**Note:** **I decided to upload my story here also since I spend a lot of time on this site.**

 

 

"Regular"

" _ Italian" _

 

**Age 7**

 

A seven year old Sawada Tsunayoshi or, Tsuna to his friends, peeked around a tree with his best friend right behind him. Tsuna had wide honey brown eyes with long lashes and light brown gravity defying soft hair.

"Ma-kun, you see that kid over there?" Tsuna was pointing at the silver haired pale skinned child that was sitting on a swing in the park.

 

“The kid with silver hair? Yea I see him.” A seven year old Enma Kozato replied. Enma had bright red hair and eyes. His eyes had a compass symbol in it that all his family members had.

 

“Good that means he’s not a ghost.” Tsuna sighed in relief.

 

“G-ghost?” Enma stuttered nervously.

 

“Well he can't be a ghost if you can see him also." Tsuna reasoned.

 

“He looks sad.” Enma observed. The kid had his face turned towards the ground and his shoulders were slumped.

 

“Lets go over there then.” Tsuna announced as he grabbed Takeshi’s hand and dragged him towards the kid.

 

"Hello there my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. This is my best friend Enma Kozato."

 

The kid looked up with his emerald green eyes gave them a scowl as soon as he spotted them. " _ Who are you?" _

 

"Oh no he's speaking his ghostly language. It really is a ghost." Tsuna wailed and almost ran back to the tree if Enma wasn't holding on his hand.

 

"Tsu-kun he's speaking Italian. I don't think he understands Japanese. He's only asking who we are." Enma sighed.

 

"Oh that's ok then. I forgot about Italian. Ma-kun, you can ask him the question while I get over my embarrassment." Tsuna asked as he covered his face to hide the blush. Tsuna knew Italian also but in his excitement he forgot about it.

 

Enma rolled his eyes at his best friend but still did what he asked.  " _ My name is Enma Kozato, call me Enma. This is my best friend Tsunayoshi Sawada. He wants you to call him Tsuna. What's your name?" _

 

_ "I'm Hayato. Hayato Gokudera."  _ Hayato said hesitantly.

 

"I think he wants us to call him Hayato." Enma told Tsuna.

 

Tsuna nodded and lifted his face out of his hands. He had an excited smile on his face. " _ Hi Hayato. How old are you? We're seven years old."  _

 

" _ I'm seven also." _ He seemed less wary as the conversation continued but he still had his guard up.

 

" _ You're from Italy right?"  _ Enma questioned.

 

Hayato nodded sharply, even more on guard that before.

 

"I don't think he likes being reminded of Italy Ma-kun." Tsuna stated.

 

Tsuna explained for his best friend. _ "Enma is from Italy also but he moved here. Did you also move here? _ " 

 

Hayato shook his head. " _ I didn't move here. I just came with my guardian." _

 

_ "Well while you're here let's make your stay fun. Come, play with us. Let's be friends."  _ Tsuna gave him a bright smile.

 

Hayato was confused because no one was ever really nice to him before. He didn't have friends back in Italy and other kids didn't like him because he was smarter than them. No one ever cared if he was sad before and came up to him just to make him happy again.

 

Hayato returned the smile the brunet gave him. Even though Hayato's own couldn't compare to Tsuna's brightness it was no less genuine. 

 

The three of them played around the entire playground until Hayato's guardian, whose name was Shamal, came for him.

 

Hayato ran up to Shamal with a smile on his face, his two new friends trailing behind him.

 

" _ Dr. Shamal. I want to stay here and go to school. _ " Hayato simply stated.

 

Shamal was surprised to see Hayato smiling again. He mostly had a scowl or a frown on his face ever since his piano teacher stopped coming. It got worse when he learned she was actually his mother which is why Shamal was taking care of him now. Hayato ran away from home and Shamal ended up taking him in.

 

Shamal looked at the two kids behind his charge. The redhead was giving Shamal an intense look. It seemed like he was trying to make Shamal agree with Hayato. Shamal turned to the brown haired one and almost gasped at what he saw in the young child's eyes that were now glowing orange. The kid was looking at Hayato with happiness, affection, and a fierce protectiveness that Shamal was almost scared to get in between. It made his decision for him.

 

"If you are able to speak, read, and write Japanese by the end of the year I may be able to work something out."

 

Hayato smiled brightly in happiness because he was a genius and they both knew that Hayato would easily be able to complete that task. Tsuna and Enma gave their own smiles to Shamal and Shamal felt like he wouldn't ever regret this choice.


	2. Bird Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna decides it's a god idea to go 'bird' watching. Enma disagrees.

**Age 8**

 

"Why are you up a tree?" Hayato asked Tsuna. As soon as lunch started Tsuna ran off This is where Enma and Hayato found him.

 

"Its a nice view up here. And its the safest place I can look at this interesting bird without getting bitten." Tsuna giggled.

 

"Are you looking at Hibari-senpai again?” Enma asked.

 

“Don’t say it like that, you’re making me seem like a stalker.” Tsuna pouted.

 

“You are a stalker.” Enma declared.

 

“I am not.” Tsuna squeaked.

 

“Tsuna-sama, I don’t believe you’re a stalker.” Hayato tried to reassure him.

 

“Don’t lie to him, you’re supporting his bad habits.” Enma retorted.

 

They heard a soft thump besides them. ”Herbivores you are being too loud. Prepare yourself.” A young voice said.

 

The three kids slowly turned to see Hibari Kyoya with his tonfas out. 

 

“HEEIIIIIII”

 

Tsuna's scream momentarily stunned Hibari. He used that time to jump of the tree, grab his friends and run.

 

“Next time I go bird watching, be quiet.” Tsuna hissed to his friends. They could all hear the footsteps of Hibari who was getting closer.

 

“Next time tell us where you are going.” Enma retorted.

  
“Deal.” They shook on it while they were running. Hayato laughed at this exchange. Since he has been around them he found that Enma is the sensible one and Tsuna is the one that comes up with the ideas. Growing up with these two is going to be so fun. 


	3. Asking the question part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna wants to make friends with Takeshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are done and sadly i'm going back home.

**Age 8**

 

“I’m going to stalk Yamamoto Takeshi.” Tsuna declared one day. They were all sitting is Tsuna’s room doing homework.

 

“You finally admitted you’re a stalker.” Enma noted.

 

“Why would you want to do that?” Hayato asked. 

 

Tsuna huffed and pouted. “He seems lonely.”

 

“He’s surrounded by people everyday. He doesn’t seem lonely to me.” Hayato stated.

 

"He doesn't seem happy." Tsuna argued.

 

"He always smiles." Hayato stated.

 

"It’s not real." Tsuna 

 

"And how do you know?" Enma sighed. He could already feel the headache coming on from the words his best friend was about to say.

 

"I can feel it." Tsuna declared proudly. His hands were on his hips and he looked extremely proud of himself.

 

Enma and Hayato looked at each other. They already knew that if Tsuna’s ‘feeling’ said something was up, Tsuna would do something about it. It was always right and he wouldn’t lie about having one of those ‘feelings’. 

 

“Alright, but you have to talk to him like a normal person. No stalking.” Enma scolded.

 

Tsuna pouted. “Ok Ma-kun.”

  
  



	4. Asking the Question part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna decides to practice asking Takeshi to be his friend. Enma goes over his ideas. Hayato finds it amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally settled back home. I am already missing college.

**Age 8**

 

“Yamamoto Takeshi, b-be my f-friend?” Tsuna fake stuttered.

 

“Tsuna we’re not going for the scared act.” Enma corrected. They were outside during lunch looking for Yamamoto and on their search Tsuna decided to try out different ways to ask Yamamoto. 

 

Tsuna tilted his head down and looked up through his long lashes with a blush. He had his hand clasped in front of his stomach and over all looked extremely cute.

 

“Will you be mines?” He gave an innocent smile.

 

“Tsuna this isn’t a love confession.” Enma sighed.

 

Tsuna clasped his hand infront of his face and gave a wobbly pout with tears in his eyes. 

 

“Be my friend, please.” He said in a brittle voice.

 

“No Tsuna, Just no.” Enma groaned.

 

Hayato was just watching all this with an amused look.

 

“Since this is so fun for you Haya-kun, how do you think he should do it?” Enma asked.

 

“Maybe try to be more dramatic.” Hayato suggested.

 

“Dramatic? I think I can do that.” Tsuna cleared his throat dramatically and turned his back to them.

 

“Yamamoto Takeshi. From this day forward you belong to me. Your soul, your life, your skills, your body. They all belong to me. In return I promise to be the most loyal friend. I will never betray you. I will never leave you. I will truly care for you. I will help you through your tough times as you would do for me. I will protect you as I do all my friends. You would be like a part of my family. This I swear on my honor.” 

 

“I think that was a bit too dramatic. What do you think Haya-kun?” Enma remarked.

 

“I don’t know. I think it was ok.” He replied.

 

Tsuna turned to them and huffed angrily. “Just an ok after all…” Tsuna trailed off as he stared behind them with an embarrassed blush.

 

“Did you really mean all that.” They heard the awed voice of Yamamoto Takeshi say behind them.

 

Enma an Hayato turned around and saw Takeshi’s hopeful look.

 

Tsuna blushed brighter and scratched the back of his head nervously.

 

“Um, yea I meant all that. So will you accept Yamamoto-kun.” 

 

Takeshi smiled brighter. “Call me Takeshi. Of course I will accept.” He laughed happily.

  
Tsuna smiled brightly. “Then welcome to your new group of friends.”


	5. Set on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's being bullied but he knows exactly how to deal with them. Enma makes sure he doesn't go too far.

**Age 9**

 

Tsuna came to the three of them crying one day. He was covered in dirt but luckily there was no bruises.

 

“Tsu-kun what happened?” Enma asked worriedly. They all went up to their friend to check him for injuries.

 

“Some kid pushed me down and took my onigiri.” He said through his tears and sniffles.

 

Tsuna started patting Hayato. He was searching for something as tears streamed down his face.

 

Hayato squeaked and Takeshi laughed at the scene.

 

Tsuna made a sound of triumph and pulled out a lighter from Hayato’s pocket. His tears stopped by now.

 

Enma and looked at Hayato incredulously. “Why do you have a lighter Hayato?” 

 

Hayato blushed. “I took it from Shamal because he was annoying me.”

 

“Tsuna, what are you going to do with the lighter.” Takeshi asked curiously.

 

“I’m going to set the boy who pushed me on fire.” He declared. Tsuna turned around and started running back the way he came.

 

Enma ran after him with a shout of ‘NO’ and tackled Tsuna.

 

“I was joking Ma-kun. I’m not setting anyone on fire.” Tsuna giggled playfully.

 

Enma got off Tsuna and sat in front of him. Enma gave Tsuna a displeased look that made Tsuna return his look with a guilty one. The other two hurried over. 

 

“Then what are you going to do with the lighter.” Enma questioned.

 

“I’m going to plant it on him and let the bird take care of it.” Tsuna explained with a smile.

 

“That sound’s good to me. Anyone that hurts Tsuna-sama deserves whatever they get.” Hayato growled.

 

“I’m ok with it.” Takeshi gave a sharp smile.

 

“I should be telling you no but no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it.” Enma decided

 

“Then it’s decided.” Tsuna exclaimed. He got up and continued running in the other direction as his friends followed. Tsuna stumbled into a boy who they vaguely remembered was named Osamu. The boy was about to shove Tsuna until he saw the glares of the three boys behind Tsuna then he cowered off.

 

Tsuna went behind the school where they saw Hibari Kyoya laying in the grass sleeping.

 

Tsuna stepped up and spoke. “Bird-san, ah no, Hibari- Senpai.” Tsuna called out.

 

Hibari opened his eyes and glared at them. “For waking me up I will-”

 

Tsuna interrupted him. “The herbivore, Osamu Kaneda, has brought an illegal object to school. I just thought you may want to know. You can’t let herbivores get into the habit of breaking rules. Right senpai?” Tsuna tilted his head cutely at the end and gave an innocent look. He then bowed, turned around, and walked off. 

 

Later on in class the teacher told them Osamu had to go home because of injuries. Tsuna smirked. Anyone who bothered him better be prepared to be paid back tenfold.

 


	6. Stupid Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's getting over a fever and video chats with Enma who is in Italy.

**Age 9**

 

Tsuna was sulking at the computer screen.

 

"Tsu-kun, don't be upset." Enma consoled through video chat.

 

"Stupid fever. Stupid universe. Stupid cough. Stupid reasons I can't go to Italy with you." Tsuna sniffled and coughed. He got over his fever three days after Enma left for Italy but still had random fits of coughing. Since Enma left they’ve been on video chat with each other everyday.

 

"I wish you could come also but you have to take care of your health. Next time you’ll be able to come." Enma reasoned.

 

"But I miss you Ma-kun." Tsuna whined. 

 

“I miss you also. It’s only two more days then i’ll be back in Namimori.” Enma said.

 

“But it was a long week and two more days seems so far away from ending.” He sighed sadly.

 

Enma hated seeing his best friend upset it made him feel helpless even if he could easily cheer him up. Now that he wouldn’t be able to go over and comfort him the feeling of helplessness was worse.

 

“Tsu-kun tell me about your summer vacation while I was gone.” Enma tried to distract him.

 

Tsuna perked up at the words summer vacation.

 

“I was with Haya-kun and Take-kun the entire time. We went to the beach, the park, we took a walk.” He said happily.

 

“Tell me you're playing it safe. I’m not around to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” Enma accused.

 

“I don’t do anything stupid.” Tsuna huffed indignantly.

 

“Really?” Enma said dryly.

 

“Really.” Tsuna replied.

 

“And all your ideas  _ never  _ lead us into trouble?” Enma hinted.

 

“My ideas are amazing.” Tsuna grinned.

 

They both were silent for a few seconds then they burst out laughing.

 

“I really need to be by your side to make sure you don’t get into any trouble. I bet those two friends of ours have agreed with every idea of yours.” Enma smiled.

 

“They haven’t disagreed with me yet.” Tsuna confirmed with a smile.

 

Enma put his hand up and Tsuna mimicked the gesture. Every time they did this they would imagine that their hands would reach through the monitor and touch. They weren't used to being far from each other for a long time. Ever since they met they haven't strayed far from each others side.

 

“Bye Tsu-kun. I miss you. See you in two days.”

 

“Bye Ma-kun. I miss you. See you in two days.” 

 

The call ended on both sides and both boys closed their computers knowing that they were two day closer to being reunited. Even though they talked everyday nothing compared to the feeling of knowing your best friend will be right by your side soon. 

 


	7. Like a Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryohei is pesistent, Tsuna only cares about making friends, and Enma gets involved.

**Age 9**

 

Enma and Tsuna were walking to the store when Tsuna just suddenly his behind a corner with a scowl.

 

Enma peeked around the corner to see what was there that upset his best friend. 

 

"It's only the Sasagawa siblings. I can see by the scowl on your face it isn't a crush so its most likely Ryohei senpai you're upset with. What did he do?" Enma questioned.

 

"He's so persistent. He doesn't even have a boxing club yet he's trying to get me to learn boxing." Tsuna's scowl settled into a pout.

 

"Well he likes that sport a lot." Enma replied.

 

"But he comes after me almost every day!" Tsuna exclaimed.

 

"Maybe that's his way of trying to be friends with you." Enma guessed.

 

"Friends?" Tsuna said excitedly.

 

"Well yea I think so.’ Enma stated.

 

Tsuna already ran around the corner with a huge smile and stopped in front of the Sasagawa siblings. Enma sighed and took his time walking over there. Sasagawa-senpai was loud. Enma could easily hear him from where he was.

 

“HELLO SAWADA. DO YOU WANT TO JOIN MY EXTREME BOXING CLUB WHEN I CREATE IT?”

 

“Hello Sasagawa-sempai, Do you want to be friends with me?” Tsuna beamed.

 

“YOU’RE AN EXTREME GUY SAWADA. OF COURSE I’LL BE YOUR FRIEND. CALL ME ONII-SAN.”

 

"Ok Onii-san.” Tsuna grinned.

 

Tsuna turned to Kyoko and smiled. “Do you also want to be friends with me?”

 

“Y-yes.” She stuttered nervously.

 

“Call me Tsuna and I’ll call you Kyoko-chan if you want me to.” 

 

She nodded happily and gave a shy smile. 

 

Tsuna turned to Enma who was next to him by now. “Ma-kun, Ma-kun, I made two new friends.” Tsuna excitedly tugged on Enma’s sleeve.

 

“I see that. Two more people added to our group of friends.” Enma smiled.

 

“We’ll see you in school. We have to go to the store now. Bye.” Tsuna waved to them as him and Enma turned around and made their way to the store.

 

“Ma-kun, our group of friends is growing.” Tsuna said happily.

 

“I wonder how your ‘feeling’ didn’t warn you that he wanted to be friends with you.” Enma questioned.

 

“Oh it did.” Tsuna hummed happily.

 

“It did! then why didn’t you do anything about it?” Enma exclaimed.

 

“Because he was loud and when I saw him running after me I instinctively ran away.” Tsuna smiled.

 

“Was it because he was loud like a dog?” Enma sighed.

 

“You understand me so well Ma-kun” Tsuna laughed.

 

“We are best friends after all.” Enma smiled. 


	8. Unsealed Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Tsuna's flames aren't sealed.

**Age 5**

 

***Knock Knock*** Someone was knocking the front door. 

 

"Mama, someone is knocking the door." Tsuna shouted.

 

"Can you open it please? I know who it is." Nana said from the kitchen. She was cooking a lot of food today and Tsuna didn't know why. Nothing special was going on.

 

"Ok Mama." Tsuna replied as he walked to the door. He unlocked the lock and opened the door. Outside were two men. The first one, probably the one who knocked the door, had short blond hair, blue eyes, and he was tall and looked strong. The second one was an old man with gray hair and a gray mustache. He looked weak but Tsuna could sense that he was very strong.

 

Tsuna tilted his head to the side confusedly and frowned. "Who are you?" He's never seen these two before.

 

"Awww my Tuna-fish is so cute. Don't you remember papa." The blond guy made a grab for Tsuna and Tsuna ducked to the side with a scream.

 

"Mama there's a weirdo out there. And he thinks Tsu-kun is a fish." Tsuna squeaked and covered his mouth in horror. He hasn't called himself Tsu-kun in a while and he thought he finally stopped. This man was messing up his progress. Tsuna glared at him, hoping the man would dissapear.

 

"Tuna-fish don't be like that you're breaking papa's heart." The blond guy fake sobbed.

 

"Papa? I don't have one of those." Tsuna objected as he stepped back slowly.

 

"What are you saying Tuna-fish? I'm your papa." The blond guy reached it the grab Tsuna again.

 

"Mama." Tsuna shrieked as he ran towards the kitchen. The two men found Tsuna in the kitchen hiding behind his mother's legs.

 

“Honey. Tsu-kun doesn’t remember me.” The blond guy whined as he went to hug his wife.

 

“Tsu-kun, Iemitsu is your papa and behind him is Timoteo, his boss. Say hi.” Nana nudged him out from behind her.

 

Tsuna glanced at Iemitsu who had his arms open for a hug and turned to Timoteo. “Its nice to meet you sir. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Tsuna bowed.

 

“What a polite young man you have raised Nana-san.” Timoteo praised

 

Nana smiled proudly. “Thank you.”

 

"You can call me grandpa Tsunayoshi." Timoteo smiled.

 

"Ok grandpa." Tsuna blushed shyly.

 

"My Tuna-fish is ignoring me." Iemitsu whined again.

 

Tsuna tugged on his mother's apron, completely ignoring his father. Nana looked down. “What is it Tsu-kun?” She questioned.

 

“I have to go tell Ma-kun." He said seriously.

 

Nana patted his head and held in a squeal. Her son was so cute!

 

"Go ahead, Tsu-kun"

 

"Who's Ma-kun?" Iemitsu questioned.

 

Tsuna scowled at him and pulled out something from his pocket. The two men recognized it as a walkie-talkie.

 

"Enma is Tsuna's best friend." Nana replied.

 

"Ma-kun, are you there?" Tsuna spoke into the walkie-talkie.

 

It was silent for a moment then sound came alive along with a young voice. " _ Yes I'm here Tsu-kun _ _. " _

 

_ " _ There's a weirdo in my house that is claiming to be my papa." Tsuna exclaimed.

 

" _ Really? How does he look? _ " Enma sounded worried.

 

Tsuna glanced at Iemitsu. "He's blond with blue eyes and has a lot of muscles. Papa brought grandpa Timoteo with him. Grandpa looks like a grandpa." Tsuna whispered but the adults could still hear him and thought his whispering was cute.

 

" _ His looks aren't like yours at all. _ "

 

"I know right? But mama says he is my papa so he must be."

 

"Tuna-fish, I brought you a present." Iemitsu said.

 

" _ That's him?" _ Enma asked.

 

"Yea, that's him." He replied.

 

"What gift did you bring papa?" Tsuna questioned warily. To him Iemitsu was still suspicious.

 

Iemitsu pulled out a blue ball from the bag he was carrying.

 

Tsuna took the ball and inspected it. He looked at Iemitsu again. "This gift is acceptable. What do you want from me?" 

 

“Papa just wants a hug.” Iemitsu stated.

 

Tsuna nodded and suddenly he was feeling like someone was trying to squeeze the life out of him and his feet weren't touching the floor anymore.

 

“Let me down. I can’t breathe.” Tsuna gasped out. As soon as Iemitsu let go, Tsuna stepped far out of his reach. He wasn’t going to let him catch him again.

 

" _ He sounds like a mafia boss _ ." Timoteo commented to Iemitsu.

 

" _ He's not going to be in the Mafia Nono." _ Iemitsu responded with a frown.

 

_ “I was just observing. He has the aura of a boss.”  _ Timoteo smiled.

 

_ “We don’t even know if he has sky flames of not.”  _

 

Tsuna looked at them curiously. He didn't know what a Mafia boss or sky flames are so he'll ask Ma-kun later. He knew that Nono ment ninth so grandpa was the ninth of something. His feeling told him that he shouldn't let them know he understood them.

 

"Ma-kun, I'm going to the backyard."

 

" _ Ok. I'll get ready. _ " 

 

"See you in bit. I’m going to check to see if this ball actually bounces.” Tsuna said as he walked to the backyard. 

 

Tsuna was in the yard playing for all of three minutes when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around slowly and saw a small dog come from the neighbors backyard. He was terrified of dogs and he was frozen in terror. Him and the dog just stared at each other for a moment then the dog bared his teeth and Tsuna screamed. He fell trying to back away from the dog and he just started to cry. It was going to get him. He could feel something warm and comforting bubbling up within him and it released in a bright warm flame. 

 

The two men came outside at Tsuna’s cries and saw pure sky flames covering the small child. They were surprised, they weren't expecting the purity of those flames or even sky flames.

 

Timoteo and Iemitsu exchanged a look. Iemitsu nodded, agreeing to let Timoteo seal his son’s flames. Timoteo walked close to Tsuna and heard him shout some words.

 

“Ma-kun. I’m scared.” He sobbed.

 

Timoteo wasn’t expecting to hear an answer but he did.

 

“TSUNA.” A worried and scared young voice shouted.

 

When Tsuna heard the voice of his best friend behind him he got up and ran to him. When Enma gave him a hug he felt himself calming down because he felt safe and more confident when his best friend was around him. 

 

The two men watched in shock as Tsuna calmed down and his flames completely disappeared when the red haired kid with strange eyes was close by him. 

 

Enma patted Tsuna on the head comfortingly. “You're safe now Tsu-kun.”

 

Enma led his best friend to the tall picket fence on the opposite side from where the dog came from. He pushed the fence and a section tilted inward which Enma led him through. The two men just watched in shock as all this happened.

 

Nana came out to the yard. “Ara? Tsu-kun isn’t here. I heard him crying.”

 

“A red haired kid came and took him.” Iemitsu choked out.

 

“Oh then thats fine. That’s Enma, he lives next door.”

 

"There's not much we can do now, Iemitsu. Those flames are going to cause him trouble in the future and it's completely hidden itself so i can't even sense it even if I know its there." Timoteo felt the need to apologize for not getting there in time.

 

Iemitsu sighed. "It's alright, he's my son so I know he can handle it."

 

Back at Enma's house Tsuna and Enma were sleeping curled up next to each other. To these two the future was a long time away but they knew that as long as they had each other everything would be alright.

 


	9. What's Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna finds all of his friends unique but he cant find anything special about himself. Enma reassures him.

**Age 10**

 

What’s special.

 

Tsuna absolutely loved all his friends and their quirks. All those little things that made them different from everyone else and special in his eyes.

 

Hayato is smart, a genius even. He would help them with work they didn't understand even if sometimes his explanations made no sense. He had a temper sometimes but Tsuna thought it was cute but exhausting. Hayato got along with Takeshi but most of the time the brunt of his ire would be directed at him. It probably upset him more that Takeshi would never get angry with him. He wasn't used to that type of reaction to his anger and it confuse and upset him even more. Hayato happened to love bombs and explosives. He even asked Shamal to teach him how to use them. And because of that, now all his threats includes bombs.

 

Takeshi was always happy. Actually he was always smiling even if he wasn't happy. His smile was like a shield for him. It made sure he didn't worry the people around him. Since he's been around Tsuna- who can easily sense if his smiles are real or not and could tell what he was feeling- and Hayato and Enma- who also learned when his smile was real or not but they weren't as good at it as Tsuna- He started showing his real emotions. If he's sad he would try to show it because he knew his friends cared about him. If any of his friends were in danger he would give this scary smile that would make anyone want to run off. He loved baseball but sometimes he didn’t know his own power and would end up breaking something. 

 

Kyoya wouldn't really call himself their friend only acquaintances but Tsuna knew Kyoya was happy that someone accepted all of him and didn’t want him to change. Kyoya loved peace, quiet, and order. He also loved to fight and would go looking around town for people to discipline. He recently picked up the new phrase "I will bite you to death" after a conversation Tsuna had with him. He loved his Tonfas and took very good care of them. He also loved little animals which only Tsuna knew.

 

Ryohei was loud. Very loud. And he had the habit of shouting ‘extreme’ every moment he could. He wasn’t really book smart but he was enthusiastic and confident in everything he did. Ryohei is a terrible liar and is always honest with his feelings. Tsuna liked that about him. He cared for his sister and always protected and watched over her. He had the habit of lying to his sister when ever he got injured do she wouldn't worry.

 

Mukuro is a friend Tsuna met in his dreams but he was here with them now. Mukuro didn't like to admit he had friends and usually called them 'tools' or 'toys.' He had this laugh that, even if he didn’t want to, he would end up using it. Tsuna liked it and didn't want Mukuro to be ashamed of his laugh because he accepted everything of his friends. Tsuna liked the talks he had with Mukuro. They would just sit there and talk about anything and tell their thoughts and feelings. Mukuro also had this ability to make his imaginations come to life he called them 'illusions.' 

 

Enma is Tsuna’s best friend and they’ve been together for a long time. Enma is completely blunt when it comes to Tsuna’s ideas. Enma never lied about what he felt about Tsuna's ideas. Most of the time when Tsuna had an idea, Enma would tell him some form of 'no you're not doing that'. Tsuna would usually do it anyway and made sure to drag his best friend with him. Enma was like the earth and Tsuna needed him for when Tsuna's imagination decided to go off into the sky. He needed someone to bring him back down to earth. 

 

Tsuna knew all this about his friends and even more but, Tsuna didn't think he had anything special about him.

 

He confided this to Enma and Enma gave him a puzzled look.

 

"You can see everything about me and all our friends but you can't see how unique you are." Enma held onto both of Tsuna's hands.

 

"I'm unique?" Tsuna questioned. He didn't think that was true. All his friends were special and Tsuna didn’t know why they stayed with him for so long

 

Enma nodded. "Yes you're unique. If I'm speaking for all our friends. You draw us to you. You're warm, loving, protective, kind, happy, caring, honest and many other things. We love your smile that can easily light up a room. We love how you're positive about situations. We love that you always are true to yourself even if sometimes you hide your feelings so we wouldn't worry. We love your laugh that can make anyone feel warm and happy inside. If you want quirks then, the way your eyes would change colors sometimes, your ideas, your ability to cook and bake. I can make a whole list of what makes you special but the most important thing is that you're you. There's only one of you."

 

Tsuna was crying tears of happiness by the time Enma finished.

 

"You really think so?" He sniffled while trying to wipe away his tears that wouldn't stop falling.

 

Enma patted his best friend's hair comfortingly and smiled. "Of course. I would never lie to you."

  
  



	10. Meeting in dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and Mukuro talk in a dream.

**Age 9**

Meeting in dreams

 

"Kufufu~ Hello there little bunny." The blue haired boy with one red eye and one blue eye said.

 

"Hello Mukuro-kun. How are you today?" Tsuna smiled. They were sitting in a grassy field under the sunny endless blue sky that had occasional clouds drifting by. There were lotus flowers growing in the lake which moved slowly with each ripple caused by the gentle breeze.

 

“I finally escaped and I brought along two of the others that were stuck there with me. They were the only ones that were alive.” Mukuro replied.

 

Mukuro never bothered lying to Tsuna because Tsuna could handle the truth. Mukuro realized earlier on, when he first started meeting this boy in his dreams, that Tsuna was honest. Mukuro was expecting Tsuna to lie to him, like everyone did, but from the first time they met Tsuna has always told him the truth. When Mukuro asked him why he was so honest he said ‘I feel that you don’t like or trust liars and I want you to trust me so I won’t lie to you.’ Mukuro laughed at that and stopped lying to the boy after those words. He could see the sincerity in his eyes and he believed him.

 

“Did you get to a safe place? Did you get hurt? Are they going to come after you?” Tsuna asked worriedly.

 

“I found a safe place. I'm not hurt. I killed them all, they won’t be coming for me anymore.” Mukuro was always amused by how much this boy worried over him. 

 

Tsuna gave a relieved sigh and smiled. "I'm so happy you're safe."

 

Mukuro was a bit impressed that Tsuna didn’t even looked scared that Mukuro killed a whole bunch of people. “I killed people. Why are you not afraid?”

 

“As long as you're safe it doesn’t matter how. As long as you don’t hurt innocents i’m fine with it.” Tsuna replied honestly.

 

Mukuro ruffled Tsuna’s hair which made him pout. “Kufufu~ You’re such a silly bunny.”

 

"Hey Mukuro. How do you think we are able to meet here?" Tsuna questioned.

 

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "You're asking this now after how many months?"

 

Tsuna laughed sheepishly. "Well I was afraid that if the reason we are able to meet here is said out loud, I won't be able to see you here anymore. That's why I haven't asked before." 

 

"Oya? Then why are you asking now?"  Mukuro teased.

 

Tsuna grinned at him. "Because you're free now."

 

"And what does that have to do with this place?"

 

"Because now we can meet up in real life. I can keep an eye on you and you can keep an eye on me to make sure we don't get hurt. We can keep each other safe from up close. This place, I know we’ll still need It but in case we can’t meet here anymore we can talk in real life."

 

Mukuro smiled fondly. This kids responses never failed to amaze him. 

 

"I believe we are able to meet here because of you Tsunayoshi."

 

"Me? I don't remember doing anything to end up here." Tsuna tilted his head slightly and furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

"Its your flames that drew me to you and connected us."

 

"My sky flames?" Tsuna questioned. 

 

Mukuro nodded then hesitated. "I- when I was in the Estraneo, before I met you, I was searching for something to keep me sane after the first time I died. I was searching for comfort that I wouldn't find in the real world so I made up this peaceful illusionary world. I felt like this world wasn't complete after a few days and it was frustrating not being able to feel a sense of comfort in my own mind. I kept searching and a week after my search started I found your flames. It was so pure, strong, and warm that I knew this was what I was missing, a sky. I only touched your flames with mines but yours latched onto mines and wouldn't let go. I guess your flames were curious about who needed its help and comfort that it brought you to me."

 

"Then what about our first month here when we could only meet once a week?" Tsuna questioned.

 

"Your flame was slowly intertwining with mine so I wouldn't reject it or if I tried to harm you during that month it could fight back without harming you before we were connected. Your flame is there to help and protect you but it works on your will and you want to help others. It grabbed me so I couldn’t escape."

 

Tsuna looked a bit horrified. "So my flames forced itself on you."

 

Mukuro hummed. "Yes, but its not a bad thing."

 

"How is that not bad?" Tsuna gasped.

 

"Well I needed someone to force their will on me to keep me sane. It had to be stronger than those in the Estraneo and my own."

 

"Why did my will have to be stronger than yours?" 

 

"Because I was going insane and your will, which was only to befriend me, was surprising stronger than mines which was to make it all end. It gave me something to focus on and I... I had something to hope for. I had hope that I will meet you in real life one day."

 

Tsuna smiled and hugged his friend. "Then we will meet. Come to Namimori, Japan. Its where I live as I told you before. Bring those two that you saved."

 

"Kufufu~ Then I guess I'll take you up on that offer."

  
  


*****.*** Line Break ***.*****

 

"Ma-kun, my friend from my dreams and two of his friends are coming to Namimori." Tsuna said.

 

Enma looked at his best friend for a moment then shrugged. "Ok"

 

"Your accepting it just like that. He could be a mass murdered for all we know." Hayato demanded. Takeshi just laughed in the background. 

 

Tsuna heard a 'Kufufufu' in the back of his mind.

 

"If he's Tsuna friend then he should be ok even if he is a mass murderer." Enma stated as he went back to reading his book.

 

" _ Why is your best friend accepting this so easily."  _ Mukuro said to Tsuna through their connection.

 

" _ Ma-kun only rejects my ideas sadly."  _ Tsuna replied with a mental sigh.

  
  



	11. Playing house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi and Hayato witness Tsuna and Enma playing house and get dragged in.

**Age 9**

 

Playing house

 

“Ma-kun, Haya-kun, Take-kun, lets play house. I’ll be the wife and Ma-kun, you can be the husband. Haya-kun and Take-kun are our teen sons.” Tsuna proposed. They were sitting in Tsuna’s room around his table.

 

“You already decided all the roles so we might as well do this.” Enma agreed.

 

“Don’t be surprised if your roles change.” Tsuna warned Hayato and Takeshi.

 

“Haha into what?” Takeshi questioned.

 

“Just go with the flow. Whatever happens, happens” Enma shrugged.

 

“How are we going to start this then?” Hayato questioned.

 

“Breakfast it is!” Tsuna exclaimed happily.

 

Tsuna got up and pretended to cook food then he came back to the table and set the plates of food down. He set Enma’s imaginary plate down angrily.

 

“What is this on my plate? How come the children get full meals and I get one piece of lettuce.” Enma scowled.

 

“I’m not happy with our relationship.” Tsuna frowned.

 

Enma shrugged. “Then I’ll find someone new.”

 

“Wow that escalated quickly.” Hayato commented.

 

Tsuna gave him a disbelieving look with his mouth open and eyes wide and watery. “You don’t love me anymore?” He sniffled.

 

Enma gave a shocked look and covered his mouth. “I didn’t mean to say that, you know I love you.”

 

“No you don’t. Takeshi-san loves me better than you ever could.” Tsuna exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

 

“I thought I was the son?” Takeshi whispered to Hayato.

 

“You’ve been cheating on me with the neighbor.” Enma accused.

 

“You were out on a business trip and I haven’t been happy with you for a while. It just happened.” Tsuna admitted.

 

“He’s married!” Enma sneered.

 

“You didn’t care that the girl, Hayasa-san, last summer was married.” Tsuna snapped back.

 

“Wow my name changed, I’m a girl, and i’m married.” Hayato marveled at how quickly this story went out of control.

 

“Mom, Dad, are you unhappy with each other?” Takeshi questioned.

 

They both seemed to have forgotten that Takeshi and Hayato were there. Tsuna covered his mouth and gave a horrified look.

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this in front of the kids.” Tsuna whispered.

 

“No they need to hear who their mother has been with while their father was gone.” Enma growled.

 

“No we don’t need to hear who you’ve been sleeping with mom.” Hayato tried to reason.

 

Tsuna completely ignored his protest. “Ok fine I was with Kyoya-san. Are you happy now?” Tsuna sobbed.

 

'Hibari Kyoya?' Hayato mouthed silently to Takeshi.

 

'I think so.' Takeshi replied back.

 

“I knew you were with Kyoya-san. The way you both looked at each other always got on my nerves.” Enma hissed.

 

“What about you then?” Tsuna hissed through his tears.

 

“Well since secrets are coming out, I slept with Hayato-san, my co worker, many times and we’re getting married.” Enma smirked.

 

“This story is getting way too out of hand.” Hayato moaned as he placed his head on the table. Takeshi just consolingly patted him on the back.

 

“You’re leaving me for a man? So you really don’t love me.” Tsuna shrieked.

 

“This was an arranged marriage after all. I never loved you.” Enma taunted.

 

“I WANT A DIVORCE!” Tsuna shouted.

 

“FINE!” Enma shouted back.

 

“Uggh I guess I have to do this. Mom, Dad, What about us?” Hayato asked.

 

“It’s ok sweetie. I’ll be taking both of you since your father-” Tsuna glared at Enma. “-doesn’t know how to take care of children.”

 

“Whatever you can have them. I bet they’re both Kyoya-san’s anyways. I’ll be taking our dog, Take, and our cat, Haya, Instead.” Enma huffed.

 

“We’re also playing animals.” Takeshi laughed.

 

The door knocked and they heard Nana's voice on the other side.

 

"Boys, I've brought snacks." She said while opening the door.

 

Enma and Tsuna's expressions shifted quickly to a happy one.

 

"Thanks mama." They both said at the same time. Hayato and Takeshi gave them both a weird look and thanked Nana.

 

As soon as Nana walked out the door their expression shifted to grumpy ones.

 

"We'll settle this another day." Tsuna grumbled while munching on a cookie.

 

"Deal." Enma replied.

 

"That was a very intense game of house." Takeshi laughed.

 

Hayato sighed. "Just go with the flow. How do you two even know so much about all this?"

 

They both gave him an identical innocent look. “Soap Operas.” They replied at the same time. 

 


	12. I Found A Kid part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna finds Yuni, now him and Enma are getting ready to go on an adventure to bring her back home.

**Age 10**

 

 

“Ma-kun, I found a kid.” Tsuna exclaimed happily in Italian. Behind him was a little girl. She had big sky blue eyes with a birthmark in the shape of a clover under her left eye and dark blue hair. She was wearing a white dress with an orange band around the waist and looked to be around five years old. She was clutching Tsuna’s pants leg and peeking around him at Enma.

 

“We’ve only been here for one day and you already kidnapped a child! Who even let you outside?” Enma demanded. They were in the Shimon mansion in Italy for summer. It was only Tsuna and Enma that came for now because Hayato had to help out Shamal and Takeshi was going to help out his dad for the first week. They will be here as soon as next week came.

 

“It isn't my first time here Ma-kun. I let myself out." Tsuna huffed.

 

"Then where did the girl come from?" Enma exclaimed.

 

"As I said before, I found her. She was walking around outside the gate and my feeling didn't say she was suspicious." Tsuna explained.

 

“Thats not the point. Why did you just take a little girl?” Enma groaned.

 

“Well Yuni-”

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“The girl.”

 

“Oh ok.”

 

“As I was saying, Yuni looked scared so I took her here.”

 

“Are you sure she wasn't scared of you?" Enma questioned.

 

Tsuna turned to the little girl. "Yuni are you scared of me?"

 

Yuni shook her head. "No I'm not. You saved me."

 

“From what?” Tsuna questioned.

 

“Some guys took me. I got away but I didn’t know where to hide.”

 

"I did something good Ma-kun." Tsuna grinned.

 

"Yes you did, but what are we going to do with her?" 

 

"Keep her." Tsuna suggested.

 

"She's not a pet." Enma groaned.

 

"Then we have to take her back. Yuni do you know how to get back home." Tsuna asked her.

 

"No." Tears gathered in her eyes when she realized she didn't know how to get back home.

 

"Ma-kun she looks like she's about to cry, I don't know what to do." Tsuna panicked.

 

Enma went over to her and lowered himself to her level. "Its ok, we'll get you back home. So just think of any place your house may be near and we'll take you there. Ok?" Enma assured. He patted her on the head reassuringly.

 

Yuni nodded while wiping her eyes.

 

"Wow Ma-kun. You're so good with calming crying children. How'd you get so good." Tsuna praised.

 

"I do this to you when you're upset. It always calms you down. I thought it may work for her also." Enma replied.

 

"Um, I remember the forest that is around my house is called the clover forest. " Yuni spoke up.

 

"That more than enough. We know where that is, right Ma-kun?" Tsuna exclaimed happily.

 

"Yes we do Tsu-kun." Enma smiled.

 

"Then we're going on an adventure. PAPA KOZATO." Tsuna shouted.

 

"Yes Tsunayoshi?" A voice replied.

 

"ME AND MA-KUN ARE GOING OUT."

 

"Ok Tsunayoshi. See you boys later."

 

"Why doesn't he even question where we're going?" Enma mumbled.

 

"That's because you're never injured whenever we randomly go out." Tsuna commented.

 

"The reason we're not injured is because I get us out of danger right in time and your 'feeling' helps us alot." Enma scowled.

 

"Then its fine. Its gonna happen this time also." Tsuna smiled.

 

Enma smiled back. "We're going to be in danger again this time, aren't we?"

 

"Yeup." Tsuna grinned.

 

"You don't have to help me. I don't want any of you getting hurt." Yuni piped in.

 

Tsuna scrutinized her making her fidget nervously. Tsuna could see she honestly meant what she said. She really didn't want to them into an danger and it made Tsuna smile.

 

"As long as you really don't want us to get hurt then we'll be fine. Now no more arguing we have to get going." Tsuna said softly.

 

They heard the rumbling of a stomach and Tsuna blushed. 

 

Enma sighed. "Why don't we pack some food and gather some things to make this a real adventure."

 

Tsuna laughed. "Thank you Ma-kun."

 


	13. Bird Watching part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna helps Hibari come up with a catchphrase.

**Age 7**

Bird watching part 2

 

Tsuna sat on the roof right next to Hibari. He was just watching him sleep.  

 

Tsuna reached over to poke hibari because he was sleeping too long. Tsuna had something he wanted to give to his senpai. Just as his finger got close, Hibari's eyes snapped open.

 

Tsuna jumped back from him with a scream. Pained chirping sounds came from his hand.

 

"Sorry birdie." He whispered to the bird in his hands.

 

"What's that?" Hibari demanded. 

 

"Its a bird, a canary. It can sing if you teach it." Tsuna held out his hand to show Hibari.

 

"Why do you have it?" He growled. Pets weren’t allowed on school grounds.

 

"Because it hurt it wing so I bought it for you."

 

"What would I do with it?" He snapped. He was feeling irritated because this kid woke him from his nap.

 

Tsuna tilted his head. "You like cute things don't you bird-san and small animals especially. I thought you may be able to help him.

 

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "How do you know of my like for small animals?" 

 

"I follow you a lot but Ma-kun said I'm not allowed to do that anymore. You ask a lot of questions bird-san." Tsuna pouted.

 

"You're dangerous little one."

 

Tsuna huffed. " I am not. Just hold the bird." Tsuna placed the bird in Hibari’s hand. Hibari held the bird gently and cradled it against his chest.

 

After a moment silence Hibari spoke.

 

"What does it eat?" He asked hesitantly.

 

"Its a herbivore and it eats seeds, fruits, and veggies." Tsuna explained.

 

"Herbivores are weak." Hibari responded absentmindedly as he splinted the birds broken wing.

 

"Herbivores have their own strength." Tsuna argued.

 

"When they’re in crowds they’re strong.” Hibari remarked

 

“They’re dangerous when they’re in a crowd sometimes.” Tsuna agreed.

 

Hibari smirked. “And that’s why they’re weak. Herbivores are only strong when they crowd together but carnivores are always strong.”

 

“A carnivore needs something to protect to be strong.” Tsuna reasoned.

 

“Then I’ll protect this whole town as a carnivore. Any herbivores that crowd together will be…” Hibari trailed off not knowing what to continue with.

 

“Bitten to death? Carnivores have sharp teeth and they bite their prey till they give up or die.” Tsuna explained.

 

“Bitten to death.” Hibari repeated. “I like the sound of that. Any herbivore that disrupts the peace of my territory will be bitten to death.”

 

*****.*** Line Break ***.***** 

 

“Ma-kun, I helped Hibari-senpai come up with a catch phrase.” Tsuna stated proudly.

 

“Why does Hibari-senpai need a catchphrase?” Enma asked cautiously. He felt like his best friend just did something wrong and he thought it was right. 

 

“He’s going to be the protector of the entire town.” Tsuna exclaimed.

 

“Does protector mean beating people up?” Enma sighed.

 

“Well he’s protecting the peace of the town so maybe.” Tsuna pondered.

 

Enma groaned. He could already see the trouble this town will be in because of the job Tsuna unknowingly handed to a little tyrant. “So what's his catchphrase?”

  
Tsuna grinned. “I will bite you to death.”   



	14. Elementals AU : Why did we get arrested?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and Enma find themselves in a jail cell. Well that shouldn't be a problem to them.

**Age 11**

Magic AU

 

Tsuna glared at one of the ten guards that stood in front of his and Enma’s cell door in the dungeon. He froze up at Tsuna’s sight and visibly shivered. Tsuna turned his glowing orange eyes, which faded back to soft caramel brown, to Enma. 

 

"You are not Medusa. You can't just petrify anyone that looks at you." Enma stated. 

 

“But I do have that power. It’s just not an eye power. It's only a power under the sky element.” Tsuna replied.

 

“I’m the one with the eye power. You have the voice power.” Enma corrected.

 

“Which I don’t use a lot.” Tsuna retorted.

 

“A lot you say.” Enma teased. Tsuna rolled his eyes.

 

“They say we're two of the rare element controllers and the youngest to have complete control over our powers. I have complete control over all sky elements and you have complete control over all earth elements. The absolute sky and absolute earth.” Tsuna mused.

 

“No one else is supposed to know that, don’t speak of it.” Enma warned.

 

“Why not?” Tsuna asked.

 

“Because people are searching to kill those of our kind. Remember that story our parents always tell us?" 

 

"The story about the king who gathered the adults and children who had complete control over elements in his kingdom and ordered them to be killed if they didn't swear loyalty to him. A lot of us escaped that purge because of our parents, who smuggled us all out of the kingdom." Tsuna noted.

 

Enma nodded. "People believe that only one element should be controlled by one person because even being allowed to control an element is rare. We control all elements in our domain and we can perform regular magic, which takes mages years of study, easily. The elements are free so us elementals are used to being free. People will be searching to kill us or control us.”

 

“Then what did we get arrested for if no one here knows that?” 

 

Enma shrugged. “I don’t know, we just went along with it.”

 

“Hey guard. Why were we arrested?” Tsuna asked the guard. 

 

“B-because you used m-m-magic sir.” The guard Tsuna scared stuttered.

 

“What’s wrong with using magic?" Enma questioned with a frown. Magic wasn't banned in this kingdom last time he heard. 

 

"P-people in this kingdom are afraid of magic." He stated.

 

"Why? All I did was fix the wheel of a carriage." Tsuna interjected.

 

"A young cloud elemental terrorized the neighboring town. That was only three days ago and we hear he's on his way here. There are more elementals causing trouble and it looks like they are searching for something."

 

"Is his name Hibari Kyoya." Enma questioned.

 

"How do you know that name?" Another guard demanded.

 

Tsuna sighed. "Ah, they've already started looking for us."

 

Enma stood up."Then I guess it's about time we left."

 

Tsuna stood also. "Yea I guess it is."

 

"Wait, what do you mean it's about time you left. You're not going anywhere. You have magic blocking chains so you can't leave." Another guard said confidently.

 

Tsuna waved his hand and the bars of the cell disintegrated along with the magic blocking chains.

 

The guards stood there in shock. 

 

"B-b-but the m-magic c-c-chains." Guard three stuttered.

 

"I guess you don't know much of those who control the elements. Magic binding chains cannot stop our connection with the elements. You can stop basic magic spells but the elements act as a part of us. They follow our will." Enma explained as he dusted himself off. 

 

"Tsuna." Enma called out.

 

Tsuna nodded and turned back to the guards who were now pulling out their weapons. Tsuna let his eyes turn golden and spoke.

 

" _ You will let us leave, won't you? _ " He said in alluring husky tone.

 

The guards nodded dumbly with glazed eyes and dropped their weapons.

 

"Tsuna, come on let's go. Kyoya should be almost here by now." Enma urged as he created stairs leading outside with his powers under the earth element.

 

"I know, I know. Who knows how many of our elemental guardians are searching for us." Tsuna replied as he ran up the stairs.

 

"Well you just decided to take me and leave one day on a traveling trip. You left a note that said 'we're traveling bye.' no other explanation was written. " Enma stated.

 

"Well they're all too overprotective." Tsuna shrugged as he saddled a horse from the stable. He was stealing it of course.

 

"They grew up with us knowing that people will be searching for you and I specifically to kill or kidnap us." Enma saddled up another horse.

 

"Well if any of them find us they can join us on our trip." Tsuna got on his horse and waited for Enma to get on his own.

 

"Then why are you running?" Enma questioned amusedly.

 

Tsuna laughed as he rode off with Enma following. "I'm not going to make it easy for them."

In this world there are Elementals, Mages, and non magical. Non magical are all people who do not have magical powers. Mages are those who have magical powers and use spells and potions to use their powers. Elementals are those, who from birth, could bend the elements to their will. Elementals powers are under two domains. The sky and the earth. Under the sky domain there is sky, rain, storm, mist, cloud, lightning, and sun elements. Under the earth domain is the earth, desert, glacier, mountain, swamp, forest, and wind. The powers of elementals are not magic since the very elements bend to their will only. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Enma Kozato are two rare elementals who control all elements in their domain. And right now they're on a trip to see the world.

 


	15. Ma-kun meets Tsu-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enma meets his neighbor for the first time. It's a day he won't forget.

 

**Age 4**

Ma-kun meets Tsu-kun

 

"Enma, our new neighbors are coming over to greet us." Makoto explained to his son.

 

"Does the neighbour have anyone I can play with?" Enma asked shyly.

 

"I believe she told me she has a son your age."

 

"Really?" Enma exclaimed happily.

 

***Ding Dong***

 

"That's them."

 

Enma trailed behind his father as he went to open the door.

 

The door opened to reveal a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes holding a plastic bag that had the delicious scent of food coming from it. Hiding behind her legs was a small cute boy with brown gravity defying hair and caramel brown eyes. Those eyes were staring straight at Enma.

 

"Hello Sawada-san, thank you for bringing food. And who's this little one behind you?"

 

Tsuna hid further behind his mother's leg when Makoto's eyes landed on him.

 

"This is Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna as he likes to be called. He's a little bit shy." Nana explained.

 

"There's no need to be afraid Tsunayoshi, I have a son your age." Makoto said gently as he gestured towards Enma.

 

Tsuna's eyes locked on Enma's once again.

 

"Why don't you two go out back to play while me and Sawada-san talk."

 

Nana giggled. "Call me Nana, Kozato-san."

 

"Then you can call me Makoto, Nana. I'll call you two when it's time for dinner." He smiled.

 

Tsuna shyly followed Enma to the yard.

 

Enma turned to look at Tsuna. "So what do you want to play?" Now that he was closer to 

the kid he could see flecks of orange in his eyes

 

"Tsu-kun doesn't know your name." Tsuna whispered shyly.

 

"My name is Enma Kozato." Enma stated.

 

"Ok then Ma-kun, Tsu-kun wants to..." Tsuna trailed off.

 

***meow***

 

"Tsu-kun wants to go with neko-chan." He exclaimed excitedly as he pointed at the black and white cat on the fence.

 

"Why?"

 

Tsuna giggled. "It's fun so let's go."

 

Tsuna grabbed Enma's hand and dragged him after the cat. The cat ran along the fence to the front of the house. Tsuna opened the side gate leading to the front of the house and followed the cat with Enma following behind him.

 

"How long are we going to follow the cat, Tsu-kun?"

 

"Tsu-kun doesn't know." Tsuna shrugged.

 

They turned a corner and couldn't find the cat.

 

"Tsu-kun, where did the cat go?" Enma questioned.

 

Tsuna stopped to think. His palm was cradling his chin, his eyes were closed and his mouth was twisted into a slight pout. He pointed left. "Neko-chan is that way."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"Tsu-kun has a feeling~" Tsuna sang as he pulled Enma around the corner where they bumped into a man. The man wore a black suit and had black hair and green eyes. To Enma he looked like one of the people from where he used to live, Italy.

 

"You little boys look lost. Let me take you home." The man said in a gravelly voice. Enma didn't like how he said those words.

 

"Hmm? Tsu-kun knows where Tsu-kun is going and mama told Tsu-kun not to accept help from strangers." Tsuna replied.

 

"I'm not a stranger, I'm Louis, I know your father. Come I have a car." He pointed to the white van next to him.

 

"Tsu-kun doesn't have a 'father' and you give Tsu-kun a bad feeling so Tsu-kun doesn't like you." Tsuna stated innocently.

 

" _ Hurry up and take the kid. We don't have much time."  _ A voice called from the car in Italian.

 

" _ I Know. I guess I have to take both of them. The young Lion will be under our mercy when he sees we have his son."  _ Louis replied to the voice.

 

Enma was from Italy so he understood the language and could see the danger they both were in. The man reached out for both Tsuna and Enma so Enma grabbed Tsuna and ran.

 

"But what about neko-chan, Ma-kun?" Tsuna called out as they ran back to the house because they didn't go far in the first place.

 

Enma waited till they were safely in back in the backyard before he spoke. "Tsuna-" Tsuna froze at hearing his name. "-No we are not going to follow the cat. A bad man 

almost took us."

 

Tsuna tilted his head and pouted. "Tsu-kun didn't know that."

 

Enma was amazed how Tsuna didn't even know what was going to happen.

 

Enma realized that day that Tsuna had no one to tell him that his ideas were stupid and would get him hurt one day. He realized Tsuna needed someone to not only protect him from harm but to protect him from himself.

 

"Tsuna, I'm going to stick by you no matter what, Okay? Someone has to protect you and that will be me." Enma promised.

 

"Does that mean we're friends?" Tsuna whispered shyly. He never had a friend before.

 

"Of course. Friends for life." Enma held out his pinky.

 

Tsuna gave a bright smile and intertwined his pinky with Enma's own.

  
"Friends for life."


	16. I Found a Kid part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna somehow ends up picking up another kid. And this kid comes with his own trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why i took so long to post this, but, I am sorry for taking so long.

**Age 10**

 

 

"Tsuna, we’re on a trip to take a kid back home so tell me, why did you pick up another one?" Enma groaned.

 

"He looked scared." Tsuna pouted.

 

“People are chasing us now!” Enma exclaimed.

 

“I couldn't just leave him there.” Tsuna argued as he pedaled faster with the kid sitting behind him. The kid had blond hair the color of sand and brown eyes. He was wearing a black and white scarf and held a large red book that was almost bigger than him. His name is Fuuta De La Stella and he's five the same age as Yuni who was sitting on Enma's bike.

 

Enma sighed as they sped around a corner. “No, of course you couldn’t.”

 

They biked into an alley and hid behind some garbage cans as they waited for the people running after them to pass.

 

“So Futta, do you have anywhere you need to be taken?” Tsuna whispered.

 

Futta shook his head.

 

“Then I guess we’re keeping him Ma-kun.” Tsuna smiled.

 

“He’s not a stray. You can’t just decide to keep him.”  Enma scolded.

 

“Ehhh? Why not?” Tsuna whined.

 

“We just went over this with Yuni. Little kids aren’t pets.” Enma groaned.

 

“Futta, do you have somewhere to go? Do you have parents? Do you have a guardian?” Tsuna asked the little boy.

 

Futta shook his head to all of the questions.

 

“Then I guess we’re keeping him.” Tsuna declared.

 

“Tsuna!” Enma exclaimed.

 

“I mean Mama can adopt him since he has nowhere to go. Then I can keep him as my little brother.” Tsuna corrected.

 

“You can’t make decisions like that without his consent. Futta, would you like to be his little brother?” Enma offered.

 

Futta smiled. “Yes please.” Tsuna gave Futta a hug and held him in his arms.

 

“See Ma-kun, he wants to be my little brother. Now Mami has a playmate he age.” 

 

“Who’s Mami?” Yuni piped in. She decided to stay silent and listen to the conversation between the two older boys.

 

“Mami Is Ma-kun’s adorable little sister. Now that I think of it, she also needs a female friend. Alright, I’ve decided. Yuni, you can be my little sister also. I’ll bring Mami to see you sometimes.” 

 

“Why are you making plans to bring my little sister places?” Enma scowled.

 

“Don’t worry Ma-kun, You’re coming anyways.” Tsuna giggled.

 

“That’s not the point Tsuna.” Enma huffed.

 

“Um, I would love to be your little sister.” Yuni replied shyly.

 

Tsuna pulled Yuni into his arms also. “Now I have two adorable younger siblings.” He squealed happily.

 

“Hey I heard a sound in this alley.” A voice said.

 

“Oh yea, we’re hiding.” Tsuna remembered as he released the two children.

 

“And we were supposed to be whispering.” Enma remarked as he got on his bike and placed Yuni back on the seat behind his own.

 

“Are they going to catch us?” Futta’s voice trembled as he was placed on the back of Tsuna’s bike.

 

Tsuna placed his hand on Fuuta’s head and gave him a reassuring smile even though Tsuna’s head was pounding and warned him of the coming danger.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you and Yuni because I claimed you both as my siblings and I won’t let anything of mines get hurt.” Tsuna reassured.

 

“Tsuna, let’s go.” Enma urged. 

 

“Yes Ma-kun.” Tsuna replied as both boys zoomed out of the alleyway and pass the four men that were about to walk in.

 

“Tsuna, Which way does your ‘feeling’ say we have to go this time?” Enma questioned.

 

Tsuna laughed as he heard the shouts behind him. “Right. We’re turning right this time.”

 

“Tsuna, I really hope you don’t pick up anymore kids along the way.” Enma pleaded.

 

“I’ll try not to.” Tsuna teased.

 

Enma sighed. He felt like he just jinxed it. If Tsuna felt like picking up another kid Enma really wouldn't be able to stop him.   
  



	17. AU Were-People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children in the shifter village always cause trouble. They have their eyes on their big brother Tsuna. He has his own trick to play on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to put the chapters I already have posted up on this site. I am glad that people like this story and continue to read, like, and review it.

**Age 15**

AU Were-people

Tsuna spread out face down on the couch and lazily let his tail sway on the floor. His eyes were closed and his furry ears twitched now and then as they listened to the sounds of the kids playing outside.

He lived in a village of Were-people and he was the leader as well as one of the protectors of the village. He was waiting for Enma to come back from shopping in town with Hayato, Rauji, Hana, and Ken. Their village grew food and made what they could but they couldn't make everything so they had to go into town to get things.

When Tsuna was twelve, all the adults left the village and never came back. To this day no one knows what happened to them but Tsuna always felt that they weren't coming back and his feelings were never wrong.

The children were all left behind and the village was in chaos for a month. Tsuna was as scared as the other children but he saw all the younger ones were terrified and the older ones were confused and always fought with each other. He was scared but everyone was even more afraid so he felt like he had to step up since his ancestors have been leading this village for generations.

All throughout that month he gathered those left in the village and kept them calm. Tsuna sorted everyone into jobs and helped the younger kids learn how to hide their 'Were' features so they could go to school when everything calmed down. By the end of that month everyone looked to him to solve problems and Enma suggested he should just be the leader. No one complained since he was already the leader in everything but name.

Tsuna was a Were-lion, part of the Were-feline group. There were only Were-feline and Were-canine groups. Originally the two groups were enemies but since Were-people were being hunted down because humans feared them, Tsuna's ancestor, Giotto, created this village for all Were-people to live in safely. Were-people that just wandered from place to place came to stay in this village because it accepted anyone.

During Tsuna's years as leader, many adult Were-people only came by to drop off children found in their travels or even leave their own children here. Some Were-people still harbored hostile feelings for the other group but they always wanted the best for their children. There were also some adult Were-people that came but after a few fights with Tsuna where he asserted his dominance over the village, they accepted him as their leader.

The door opened quietly and Tsuna heard giggles coming closer. Tsuna kept his eyes closed and kept himself from laughing as the kids got near him.

He felt them stand in front of them and heard their whispers as they discussed who was going to draw on his face first.

"I want to go first." That was Nosaru a Were-jackal.

"No Lambo-san wants to go first." Lambo a Were-lynx.

"I really don't think we should do this." I-pin a Were-Chinese mountain cat.

"Yet you came along." That was Mami. A Were-red Jaguar like her brother. She sounded close to where Tsuna's tail was and Tsuna almost smiled at the idea he had in mind.

"I agree with I-pin, we shouldn't do this to Tsuna-nii." Futta the Were-Somali cat whispered.

"Tsuna-nii needs some surprises once in a while." Yuni the Were-Arctic gray wolf giggled quietly.

"Hurry up before someone comes." Bluebell a Were-schipperke. Her voice came from near the door. Really. These kids needed to be taught how to be quieter if they're trying to sneak up on someone.

"You should hurry before Tsuna wakes up instead of worrying of the people coming." Fran the Were-Turkish Angora said in his monotone.

Tsuna slowly moved his tail until it brushed against Mami's leg.

"SOMETHING TOUCHED ME." She screamed.

Tsuna started laughing and all the kids closer to him screamed at the sound. Tsuna's ears twitched at the sound.

Tsuna opened his eyes and propped his head on his palm. "Now what should I do with you troublemakers." He chuckled.

The kids ran away while screaming and laughing. Tsuna got up and chased them. They ended up playing a game of hide and go seek tag around the house. Tsuna caught them all even though some fully transformed to try and get away. In the end, they all collapsed on the living room floor and fell asleep.

*****.*** Line Break ***.*****

"Tsuna, we're back." Tsuna heard Enma call out through his haze of sleep. Enma and the rest of the shopping group entered the house and saw Tsuna surrounded by sleeping kids. They had already put everything in the storage house and just came to inform Tsuna they were back.

"Hi Ma-kun. Welcome back everyone." Tsuna yawned.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Enma questioned.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned again. "I already did my homework."

"Not that work, I meant the paperwork." Enma corrected.

Tsuna laughed sheepishly. "I took a break then the kids wanted to case some trouble. We ended up playing hide and go seek tag and we all fell asleep here."

Enma rolled his eyes and huffed. "You and the kids will catch a cold if you sleep on the floor like that. We'll take them to their rooms." He gestured to those who came with him.

"Ah, I'll help." Tsuna started.

Enma frowned at him. "What you'll be doing is getting back to work." He scolded.

"Don't worry Tsuna-sama, we'll make sure the kids get to their room safely." Hayato reassured.

"He's not entirely worried about them, he just wants an excuse to put off work for longer." Hana stated.

Tsuna laughed. "You got me at that Hana."

"Tsuna go to work." Enma sighed.

"Yes Ma-kun." Tsuna grumbled.

Enma smiled fondly at his best friend. "If you get it all done before midnight I promise to have a race with you."

Tsuna's ears perked up happily. "Really? A long race, fully transformed."

"As long as you want it to be. And what other way is there to have a good race without being fully transformed." Enma agreed.

"Then I should get to work." Tsuna jumped up, fully awake, and ran to his office.

"That promise always works on him." Hana commented.

"It's because he loves to run and running allows him to think things through." Enma replied.

"Yea but, he never accepts that promise if anyone else but you gives it to him." Hayato added.

Enma gave a small smile and his eyes looked like they were staring at something in the past. A very distant memory. "Its because its a promise that holds a special meaning between us."


End file.
